Stay With Me
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: After the incident with Miyabigaoka High, Misaki isn't feeling like her usual self. Its up to Usui to get her back to normal.


**Okay this is a more serious-ish UsuixMisaki fic. I just wanted to have Misaki portray these feelings and have Usui's reaction. If you don't like it that's fine and stick to my more fluffy ones! ^^ This takes place after the incident with Miyabigaoka High and is based off of the manga because some little things were different in the anime. **

**Starts out serious but gets fluffier as it goes on ;3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! T-T

* * *

**

Stay With Me

Deep, golden rays of dying sunlight sliced through the trees outside of Miyabigaoka High School as Usui Takumi and Misaki Ayuzawa turned their backs to the building bitterly.

Tension still crackled lightly in the air between them, but the slight animosity was not directed at their fellow Seika High student, but rather at the lying, cheating school environment behind them.

Usui had just taken off his white jacket and handed it to her, considering she was still dressed in the maid outfit Tora Igarashi had forced on her. Presently, that jacket was draped atop her shoulders, her Seika High uniform that Usui had retrieved was under her arm and pressed to her side. She clutched the jacket tightly to her chest as Usui took her other hand in his and led her away and she followed the spiky, blonde haired boy through the gates and onto the sidewalk beyond.

Misaki's head was bowed and her eyes were fixed on the ground, feeling embarrassed and immoral around him at the moment. Usui led the silent girl a little farther until Miyabigaoka was out of sight, and then finally stopped to take a seat at a bench on the sidewalk. Misaki quietly sat beside him, her head still down and her fingers still grasping his. She let her neatly folded Seika High uniform slid to the bench beside her and she pulled Usui's jacket closer to her and shivered, even though it was a warm, Spring evening.

Usui had noticed her change in attitude as soon as he had given her her uniform back, and now it was starting to bother him. His intense emerald eyes perused the girl at his side and he felt even more uneasy when he actually realized her state. The tough, feministic, powerful, guy-hating president of Seika High was transformed into a completely different person. Her shoulders were slumped and her posture was off and she was hunched over as though she were about to be sick, which made her look smaller and more defenseless than ever before. Her beautiful golden irises were hidden behind dark, raven bangs and the atmosphere around her was that of a person that just…wanted to be alone.

Finally, Usui could no longer stand seeing her that way and he had to break the silence. "Ayuzawa…are you alright?" He finally asked. At the sound of his voice, Misaki flinched ever so slightly, but it was still significantly enough for him to notice. It seemed to take her a few moments before she could realize she had been spoken to, find her own voice and compose a reply.

"No…not really." Her answer was the _complete _opposite of what Usui had expected. He was sure she was going to straighten up immediately and shout some cute, snappy comment at him before storming home while calling him an idiot over her shoulder. But she did not move at all, and only continued to clutch at the jacket around her shoulders.

"And why is that?" He made sure to hide all his shock from his tone and made sure his voice was completely serious. Misaki was silent for another moment, but Usui waited patiently and squeezed her hand gently.

Then, Misaki sat back against the bench and let out a sigh, her gaze directed slightly upward. Usui felt worried and a bit betrayed at the fact that she was avoiding making eye contact with him. The president he had come to know and love was always very direct and never intimidated and she always looked whomever she was speaking with in the eye.

"I just…" she trailed off, a bitter smile on her lips. "I'm still a little…pissed off about what just happened." She finished.

Immediately Usui knew what she meant, and he could see past her strong front and was able to tell that she was still shaken and uncomfortable about being pinned down to the table of the student council's room and, more or less, sexually harassed.

Usui listened on in silence as she went on. "I just…can't believe I was stupid enough to let something like that happen." Usui had to hold himself back from telling her that she was not stupid, and held his tongue, letting her ramble on to her heart's content for the moment. "I don't know why I let him do that to me. I mean…I could have gotten away somehow, I _know _I could have, but…I just…_couldn't_." Her grip on the jacket tightened once again until her knuckles began to turn white. "I can still feel him hovering over me, that damn Igarashi. I can still feel his rank breath on my face and his hands pinning my wrists down roughly. My heart was pounding so much…and I tried, but I just couldn't resist him…" her voice wavered slightly at the end, but her tone was more disgusted than anything else.

Getting the feeling that his being so close might further upset her, Usui gently released her hand and slid to the side a bit. But when she felt the warmth in her hand disappear, Misaki turned her slightly teary golden eyes in his direction. "Usui…what are you doing? Y…You're not leaving, are you?" her voice was just barely above that of a whisper.

"Well, based on what you just told me, I assume being so close to a guy isn't the first thing on your mind for comfort right now, is it?" he responded with a gentle smile.

"W-W-Well, i-it's fine…if it's you…" she began, but realized just how rude it sounded out loud and a blush assaulted her cheeks.

"Ah. So you don't see me as a man, do you Prez?" he made a face that was borderline false annoyance and borderline amusement.

"Y-You know that's not how I meant it! I mean y-you're not _that _kind of guy. You're different and more important-" She cut herself off in a gasp, not realizing just where her flustered babbles were taking her. Usui's eyes doubled in size when he heard her words and shock flashed in his gaze before it turned to tender fondness. "Ah-! T-That's not what I mean to say-!" she sputtered frantically.

"Shhh." Usui placed one finger in front of her lips. "Stop trying, Prez. I get it. So just calm down." He smirked.

"N-No! You _don't _get it! That's not what I meant!" she tried again, but he only pressed his finger closer to her mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah." He scolded. "I know exactly what you meant, Ayuzawa." He looked down at her flushed face.

"B-But-!"

"Prez." His tone was a bit firmer now, telling her there was no more room for attempted arguments. She took the hint and gave up, bowing her head once again. But her head immediately snapped up again as she sensed him standing up.

"Where are you going?" She asked, more suddenly than she had intended to. Without thinking, Misaki's hand shot forward and grasped his sleeve. Their eyes locked and Usui was surprised to see the desperation in hers.

"I thought you'd want to be alone right now, is all." He answered honestly.

"N-No. I told you, if it's Usui…its fine…" her hand trembled a bit and Usui blinked once before smiling again.

"Alright. If it's really that hard for you to part with me, I guess I have no choice then." He took his seat beside her again, this time closer and she released his sleeve.

"Baka Usui…" she mumbled, yet she could not hide the ounce of relief lacing her tone.

He moved closer until she was pressed lightly up against him, but there was still enough room for her to pull away if she so desired. He knew this was her own way of seeking comfort from him, even if she did not realize it herself.

But Misaki did not move away, in fact she even rested her head on his shoulder, something he never thought he would witness from such a girl. But the fact that she was letting her guard down around him and showing him her other side, made him feel special and also like he needed to protect her when she could not do it herself or even if she could. "Usui. Don't go. Please, for now, just…stay with me…" she murmured, her eyes closing suddenly as she was overcome with the day's exhausting evens all at once.

"Anything Prez asks." He carefully laid his arm across her shoulders and she flinched a bit at his touch, but when her tense shoulders relaxed, he took it as a sign that it was okay to proceed. So he slowly began to rub his hand from her shoulder up and down her arm soothingly. Beneath the jacket he had given her, she was still dressed in that provocative maid outfit, so the fact that he was not making skin contact with her directly probably made her feel a bit better.

Eventually, she dozed off a bit and he rested his chin atop her head until she awoke a few moments later.

"Baka Usui." She huffed, obviously back to her old self now. "What do you think you're doing? Pervert." Mumbling, she straightened up and pushed herself away from him.

"Ah, Prez went back to normal. How uncute." He teased in his monotone.

"W-What was that?" she yelled, and the jacket slid off of her shoulders. "Why you-!" But she cut off again when Usui moved closer suddenly. He reached down and grasped both her wrists in one of his hands.

"Prez," he murmured in a deep, somewhat seductive tone. "Before…" he leaned in even closer. "You told me that being with that Igarashi jerk made your heart pound. I didn't like that." He looked her over now, the maid outfit she was currently in showing off more skin than usual.

"Wha-What are you doing?" She panted, leaning back as far as she could until the bench prevented her escape any further.

"I want to make your heart pound too. But not like that." Usui finished.

He lifted her wrists and pulled her hands closer to him. With her palms upturned, he leaned down and kissed each of her wrists tenderly. He could feel her pulse flutter against his fingers and smirked as he continued his sweet torture.

With his free hand, he reached forward and Misaki pressed herself as far back against the bench as she could, her eyes squeezed shut as though she were about to be beaten. But Usui slackened his grip on her wrists slightly, silently telling her that everything was alright. His free hand rested gently on her side and he gently traced his fingers up her side until they reached her shoulders. He felt her shiver under his touch, but though she was still a bit tense, there was nothing whatsoever in her body language that told him to stop, so he gladly continued.

His fingers flitted over the bare skin of her collarbones and her breath quickened. Usui wanted her to relax more, so he moved his hand back and placed his palm on her shoulder. "Calm down, Ayuzawa. It's me. Not him."

His words seemed to reassure her a bit and she slowly opened her eyes to look at him. Once she realized that his words were true, she relaxed a little and Usui gave her a reassuring look. He could still feel the fast beating of her pulse in her wrists and he smirked amusedly.

His free hand went back to her collarbones and his fingers ran up her throat and came to a stop under her chin. She gasped as he leaned in and without warning, pecked her on the cheek. Then, his hand slid back down to the base of her throat and he rested his knuckles in between her collarbones for a moment, feeling her heartbeat. "See?" He smirked. "I know how to make your heart pound too. And this is different from before, isn't it?" he asked. Misaki tried to even out her breathing and slowly nodded once.

Usui's seductive smirk faded into a tender smile as his hand fell away from her skin and he released her wrists. "Now come on, Prez." He then stood and lifted her up by the arm. Then, he embraced her tightly, and Misaki seemed too spaced out and flustered to even care all that much. He only let her go when he felt her pulse drop and she stepped back dizzily.

It occurred to him then that she had not spoken in a while and he wondered if she was feeling sick.

"Ayuzawa…" He grabbed his jacket and placed it on her shoulders once more. "Here. Wear this. I'll walk you home." He heard her take in a deep breath and looked down curiously at the girl. Misaki then lifted her head to glare at him with intense, Prez-like eyes.

"BAKA USUI!" she shouted. "You pervert! Stupid outer-space alien! What would posses you to do something like that? I should call the police! That was _totally _considered sexual harassment just now!" she ended her little rant puffing heavily for air. Usui blinked and the burst out into laughter. "HEY! Stop laughing you moron!" she exploded all over again.

"Prez…" he chuckled. "You're so cute."

"WHAT?" she roared.

"If you'd really thought of that as sexual harassment, you would have punched me in the face or yelled at me to stop." He stepped closer to her and she looked up at him, startled. "But you didn't resist me at _all_." He murmured into her ear.

"B-Baka!" was all she could manage to spit out at the moment. "I'm going home!" she grabbed her Seika uniform from the bench and turned her back on him as though they were in a lover's quarrel; which they just possibly could have been in. "You really get on my nerves sometimes…" she growled still facing away from him.

She began to walk away and Usui watched her with that same smirk.

Then she stopped, inhaled deeply and turned to look back over her shoulder slightly. "But…thank you…for staying with me." She forced out before whipping around and storming off again.

"Anything for you, Prez." He called out after her just loudly enough for her to hear, before he turned the opposite way and headed for home.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who read all the way through! :3 I tried to keep them as IC as possible but I know some of it was OOC. Oh well. Still cute, neh? **

**Please review!**


End file.
